Sweet Dreams
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Starfire just wants to get some sleep, but she chose a wrong time to sleep with Raven...


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction

WARNING: LOLI, MASTURBATION

It's currently late nite, the Titan Tower quite as it's residents sleep... all but one though, Starfire tried for the pass hour to get to sleep but just couldn't seem to fall, and so, dressed in her pink pajamas left her room with the sole intent to go to Raven's room.

Starfire soon made her way to the to other girl's room, knocking on the door lightly.

"Raven, are you there?"

It was no surprise she didn't get a reply, it was entirely possible Raven wasn't even in her room, she could've very well been on the roof of the tower meditating.

Starfire decided to see if Raven was in her room and found the door unlocked and walked in, spotting the girl calmly sleeping in her bed with her back to her and covered with her cover.

Starfire quietly walked to the side of the bed and whispered, "Raven, are you awake?"

She was replied by a light snore from Raven.

"Um, I hope you do not mind, if I join you in your slumber." whispers Starfire as she carefully lifts the cover and climbs into the Bed with Raven.

Starfire lays facing away from Raven as she tries once again to fall asleep. It was finally working as about 10 minutes later, Starfire was just about to drift off when she heard something behind her, Starfire knew Raven was the source but since she was about to fall asleep and couldn't tell was the sound was, ignored it.

But just moments later, Starfire heard another sound, an 'Mmmm', sound, a moaning from Raven. Again, Starfire decided to ignore the sound, wanting to get to sleep, although in the back of her mind, suspected what what was happening behind her, being no stranger to it herself.

And again she heard a sound behind her, this was a definite, unrestricted moaning sound. Starfire now blushed deeply, it was painfully obvious what Raven was doing now, and since she hadn't realized Starfire was in her bed with her had no reason to hide her moaning.

'Oh no!' thought Starfire. 'Raven is awake now, and if i try to leave, she will find out I am here! Sleep will not be easy now with Raven's constant moaning. What am I to do!'

Sleep would indeed not be easy for Starfire, since she began to get aroused from the sounds of Raven's moaning.

'No, Raven's sounds are making me... I can not do it here... but I will not be able to sleep, and if I attempt to leave I will be caught. Ohhh, this is not a good position to be in.'

Starfire continued to hold out for about five minutes as Raven's moaning slowly increased in volume a frequency.

'I will not be able to take much more of Raven's moaning if she persists in her actions... Although, If I pleasure myself, it my help me go to sleep...'

So with an alternate use to an orgasm, Starfire lowered her right hand under her pajama pants and panties to her already wet labia and slowly inserts her middle and ring finger into herself, bitting her lower lip to prevent moaning and alerting Raven to her presence.

Starfire then provided to finger herself slowly, and being a quite verbal girl when pleasuring herself, found it quite difficult to remain quite as she neared closer and closer to her climax.

At the sound of Raven's sudden increase in moaning volume, Starfire realized Raven was close to her orgasm, and even feeling the slight vibration on the bed from Raven's shaking.

Wanting to hurry up her own climax, Starfire lowered her left hand into her panties and used her index finger to flick at her clit. Starfire quickly found remaining still was equally difficult as remaining quite as she started to tremble from pleasure as she neared ever closer to her climax.

Seconds later, Starfire heard Raven gasp out rather loudly followed by a long moan as she reached her climax, causing the bed to vibrate slightly from Raven trembling body.

Shortly afterward, Starfire reached the hardest part, remaining quite and still during her climax, witch hit hard thanks to her forced lack of movement. Starfire managed to successfully remain quite, but the remaining still part was a different story. Starfire's body was taken by numerous spasms as her body quaked uncontrollably.

Unfortunately, Raven realized their was extra shaking of the bed as she recovered from her orgasm, and Starfire quickly felt the cover on her body come flying off, and quickly turned around to see Raven flying in the air above the bed covered in the cover, looking prepared to fight whoever entered her room. When Raven saw that it was Starfire, aside from looking shocked, (Starfire still had her hands in her pants and trembling., Raven quickly lowered herself to the floor.

"What are you doing in here!"

"I-I am sorry!" quickly replies Starfire removing her hands from her pants, her right quite wet. "I could not sleep, so I hoped you would not mind if I attempted to join you in your bed."

Raven then grew a deep blush as she asked, "Just how long were you there?"

"I am sorry, I was here during your, private moments."

"... Tell you what, you go back to your room and let's pretend this never happened."

"Very well..." replied Starfire getting out of Raven's bed smiling. "We shall forget this ever happening.

Starfire then floated out of the room, once the door closed, Raven promptly fell to her rear, the cover falling from her nude body.

"I can't believe she was there the whole time! And she was fingering herself too, right next to me!"

END


End file.
